eisundfeuerfandomcom_de-20200215-history
A Game of Thrones - Kapitel 17 - Bran III
Bran III ist das siebzehnte Kapitel von A Game of Thrones, dem ersten Band der Das Lied von Eis und Feuer-Reihe. Der POV-Charakter des Kapitels ist Bran Stark. Zusammenfassung Während seines Komas träumt Bran von seinem Sturz und davon, dass eine Krähe ihm das Fliegen beibringt. Als er aus dem Koma erwacht, bemerkt er, dass er gelähmt ist. Er entscheidet sich, seinen Schattenwolf Sommer zu nennen. Synopsis Bran träumt von der dreiäugigen Krähe Bran Stark träumt von seinem Sturz und es scheint ihm, als würde er schon seit Jahren fallen. In dem Traum formt Maester Luwin einen Bran aus Lehm, den er dann vom Dach fallen lässt und der dann zerbricht. Dabei erinnert er sich daran, dass er eigentlich nie abgestürzt ist, als er früher auf Winterfell kletterte. Als er fühlt, dass der Boden sich nähert, glaubt er, dass er wie immer in dem Moment, bevor er aufschlägt, aufwacht. Da fragt ihn eine Stimme, was passiert, wenn nicht? Eine Krähe ist bei ihm und sie sagt Bran, dass er fliegen soll. Bran erwidert, er könne nicht fliegen. Die Krähe fragt ihn, ob er es je versucht habe. Auf Brans Frage, ob sein Gegenüber wirklich eine Krähe sei antwortet diese mit der Gegenfrage, ob Bran wirklich falle. Bran beginnt zu weinen, aber die Krähe erwidert, dass die Antwort Fliegen sei und nicht Weinen und er es ihr gleichtun solle. Als Bran der Krähe sagt, das wäre einfach, da sie ja auch Flügel hätte, antwortet diese, dass Bran vielleicht auch welche hat. Als Bran seinen Körper nach Flügeln absucht, bemerkt die Krähe, dass es verschiedene Arten von Flügeln gebe. Bran erinnert sich ansatzweise an die Worte Jaime Lennisters, als er ihn aus dem Fenster stieß, aber die Krähe ermahnt ihn, nicht daran zu denken. Bran fragt, was die Krähe eigentlich tue und diese antwortet, sie bringe Bran das Fliegen bei. Bran hat eine Vision Sie befiehlt Bran, trotz seiner Angst nach unten zu sehen. Als er das tut, sieht er das ganze Königreich und alles, was darin ist. Er sieht Winterfell und all seine Bewohner, wie sie ihrer Arbeit nachgehen und er bemerkt, wie der Herzbaum im Götterhain ihn anschaut. Er sieht Robb, der stärker und größer geworden ist, er sieht Hodor, wie er einen Hammer in Mikkens Schmiede bringt, seine Mutter Catelyn, wie sie in einer Schiffskabine grübelnd vor einem blutverschmierten Messer sitzt, während draußen Rodrik Cassel sich über der Reling übergibt, während sie im Biss einem Sturm entgegenfahren. Und er sieht seinen Vater Eddard, wie er am Trident König Robert um irgendetwas anfleht, während sich Sansa in ihrem Zimmer in den Schlaf weint und Arya, sie betrachtend, ein Geheimnis in ihrem Herzen trägt. Überall um seine Familie herum sieht Bran Schatten: einer so schwarz wie Asche mit einem schrecklichen Gesicht eines Hundes und ein anderer mit einer goldenen Rüstung so schön wie die Sonne. Über allem wacht ein Riese, gerüstet mit Stein, aber nur mit Dunkelheit und schwarzem Blut hinter seinem Visier. Er blickt über die Meerenge, die Freien Städte, die Dothrakische See und Vaes Dothrak, zu den Inseln der Jadesee und schließlich nach Asshai im fernen Osten. Dort sieht Bran Drachen, wie sie erwachen. Bran blickt wieder nach Norden zur Mauer, wo er Jon Schnee sieht, wie er in einem kalten Bett schläft und sich langsam verändert. Dann blickt Bran hinter die Mauer und immer weiter gen Norden hinter einen Vorhang aus Licht über dem Rand der Welt, in etwas, das er das Herz des Winters nennt. Was er dort sieht, lässt ihn aufschreien. Die Krähe sagt, nun wisse er, warum er weiterleben müsse, weil nämlich der Winter naht. Bran kann Speerspitzen aus Eis erkennen, die sich erheben, um ihn aufzuspießen wie schon tausende Träumer vor ihm. Die Krähe sagt, Bran müsse sich jetzt entscheiden: Fliegen oder Sterben. Bran breitet seine Arme aus und fliegt. Die Krähe fliegt daraufhin genau vor sein Gesicht und pickt darin zwischen seine Augen um Brans "drittes Auge" zu öffnen und macht ihn blind. Plötzlich verwandelt sich die Krähe in eine Dienerin mit langem schwarzen Haar. Bran realisiert, dass er in Winterfell ist. Die Dienerin lässt das Tablett fallen, rennt aus dem Zimmer und ruft, dass Bran erwacht sei. Bran fasst sich an die brennende Stelle zwischen seine Augen, kann dort aber nichts Ungewöhnliches fühlen. Brans Schattenwolf springt auf das Bett auf seine Beine, aber Bran kann sie nicht spüren. Der Wolf strahlt eine wohlige Wärme aus. Als sein Bruder Robb in sein Zimmer stürzt, schaut Bran ihn ruhig an und sagt, dass der Schattenwolf Sommer heißen soll. zu möglichen Interpretationen siehe Artikel: Visionen Handelnde & erwähnte Personen Erwähnte Orte & Begriffe Anmerkungen Siehe auch * * Kategorie:Kapitel, die auf Winterfell spielen Kategorie:Kapitel mit POV Brandon Stark Die Herren von Winterfell: Kapitel 17